The Choice
by rain4691
Summary: Yuki has to tell Tohru his true feelings. But can Tohru make her choice so suddenly? YukiTohru pairing. Sorry Kyou fans: He isn't in this one. GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! ( I sound like Ritsu.) Gomen! The characters & inspiration for the fic are owned by Natsuki T
1. Chapter 1: I Can't

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Furuba ( As far as copyrights go. I have 3 books.) so all the characters and some references to the actual manga in this fic belong to Natsuki Takaya.

**I Can't**

Three teenagers walk home from school. The girl with chestnut brown hair makes both boys smile. She chats with the one who has flaming orange hair, but the other seems distant. His purplish slate hair is a bit shaggy, covering his piercing violet eyes. Yuki.

He watches Tohru and Kyou. They are so friendly...his thoughts are cloudy, but full of jealousy. Why is he so reserved? Haru was right. He should start calling her Tohru. But Honda-san was a bridge that was hard to cross. It was old, but separated him from the one person he really cared about. He can't keep running from it. He needed to ask her out...then he'd try.

Thankfully, Kyou would be at the Dojo all weekend, and Shigure would be visiting Hatori until late tonight. The timing was too perfect.

"So Yuki, what do you want me to make for dinner?" Tohru's voice echoed from the kitchen. "Yuki?" she poked her head out of the doorway.

"Toh...ru" he blushed as he fumbled with the strange word. "I need to talk to you." Tohru hadn't noticed that he crossed the bridge. "Um...okay. Is something wrong?" she said, concern washing over her face in a wave. "Oh, I mean...not to push or anything! I was just wondering, 'cuz you seem down and...um...eh..." she hung her head. Yuki couldn't help but give a weak smile. "No...let's go to the base, okay?" He walked her there.

Tohru followed him blindly. The secret base had never made her nervous before, but it did now. "So why did you wanna talk?" she looked around. Yup, they were alone. _Oh Mom. I hope it isn't what I think it is. I hope Yuki isn't going to tell me what I think he is..._

Yuki studied her, trying to think of the best way to tell her. "Honda-san...Tohru," he corrected himself, "I...I...um..." He leaned in, and put his hand on her shoulder so he wouldn't fall. Just as he kissed her, their eyes closed. It was over too soon for him. She pulled back. "Yuki. Don't." She said firmly. Yuki winced. He was afraid that would happen. "No, it's not that I don't like you...but..." she blushed with the realization of what she'd said. "I can't." She said finally.

"Why not? I **love** you, Tohru!" Yuki shouted. He felt a lump in his throat. He tried to swallow it, but it stayed. He hated this. "I can't live without you!" he choked out, voice cracking. He was on the verge of tears. This wasn't happening!

"Yuki...I'm...I'm so sorry. But you and...Kyou are both so wonderful! I'm just not ready to choose between you, Yuki. I'm not ready to see the pain in the other's face. Please...try to understand." Tears streamed down her pretty face. _Mom always said to avoid hurting people at all costs. "Especially if they mean the world to you. Don't let them shut the world off because of you." She said. _"I don't want to hurt you. And, this isn't final, either. Please don't do this."

Yuki got up, his eyes full with tears. "Okay. I...I understand. It's okay. Sorry for the trouble." He brushed a tear from her cheek and turned to go back to the house. He needed to sleep this off. That's all he wanted. "Yuki..." Tohru reached out to him. "No, really, it's okay." He found a fake smile. "I just need to be alone for a while." He left like a whisper, leaving the clearing hollow. "Yuki..." Tohru said again, and then collapsed into a puddle on the ground.

Yuki laid on his bed, his faced buried in a pillow. He had been rejected by Tohru because of that stupid cat. He couldn't stand it. How was it that he was Prince Yuki to every girl except the one who could heal him? They don't know him...but she does. He must really be horrible. He cried bitter tears of despair. He hated himself more than ever.

Dinner was awkward. Shigure was back, but Kyou wasn't. Perhaps that was for the better. Yuki would have wrung his neck. "Why so glum, you two? You could hear a pin drop in this funeral home." Shigure teased, elbowing Yuki. He just brushed the dog off. Just once he'd like to send him flying.

"It's nothing." Yuki snapped. But it didn't sound like nothing. Tohru looked down at her plate. She quietly told them that she was going to the grocery store. "No need to walk me...I'll be quick. I just need one thing." She knew when to disappear. She was clearly not wanted at the moment.

"So you asked her out...and she said no?" Yuki looked at Shigure in surprise. "Yeah...how'd you know?"

"I just figured. You know, Yuki...you should let Tohru open up to you. She does it for so many people, but rarely gets that chance herself. She's naturally forgiving and nice...but needs to weigh her options. Let her...don't force her to pick." Yuki nodded.

"Yeah. You're right...I shouldn't chase her. She'll run away. And then...we wouldn't have our Tohru. We can't let that happen... not to her. It wouldn't be right of us to do something so awful." Yuki realized what he had said, and left without another word.

He found Tohru walking home. It was more of a trudge than her normal upbeat skip. She saw him, but looked away. Her turquoise eyes had turned blue gray. "Yuki...I..." She blurted. He stopped her. "Tohru, don't be sorry. It's my fault! I shouldn't force you to love me. I guess...I need to become a better person still. I'm still so** selfish.**" He looked down at his tie. "But Tohru...I'm still changing. I WILL change...for **you**, Tohru."

"Yuki, you aren't selfish. I don't want you to change. I love you, Yuki, just the way you are! Maybe I need some improvement too. With some time, I'll open up. And...I'll have to choose. But I won't give up! I need to do this for you." She kissed his cheek, and Yuki smiled the first real smile of the whole day. Sweet tears streaked his pale face.

"Tohru." It had never sounded so sweet.


	2. Chapter 2: Tohru's Guardian

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Furuba (As far as copyrights go. I have 3 books.) so all the characters and some references to the actual manga in this fic belong to Natsuki Takaya.

**Chapter 2: Tohru's Guardian**

Winter was coming once again. Tohru, Yuki and Kyou were now into their fourth year, and everything had begun to fall back into place. Yuki was once again the student council president. But he was still getting over what happened between him and Tohru, even if it had been three weeks.

Kyou had his own problems. First of all, he still hadn't asked Shishou about the dojo, and his hesitation pissed him off. He was a senior in high school, and that needed taking care of. Then, there was Tohru. She had been acting strange and preoccupied around him. This worried Kyou, knowing that Tohru had to be upset. '_Although she'd never admit to it,'_ He thought with a smirk.

"What are you spacing out about, you stupid cat?" Yuki glared across the table. His eyes had grown much icier lately, and he was a little bitter towards Kyou because of Tohru.

"Nothing...what did you call me, ya damn rat?" Kyou grew defensive and hissed. "Baka neko. **Stupid cat.**" Yuki sighed, getting annoyed. "Fine then! I'm going to school!" Kyou got up.

"Oh, wait Kyou! I'm coming with you!" Tohru said quickly, following him. Yuki wondered why, but soon caught the drift. '_Of course, she probably wants to tell **him** now that he's home.' _He thought in a rush of panic. This could worsen his situation. He knew that for sure.

The first block on the way to school was awkwardly silent. "So...what was it that made it so important to walk me to school today?" Kyou broke the silence.

Tohru let it all come out in one wave of hysterics. "Oh! Um...Kyou...DO YOU LOVE ME?" Kyou gave a look of shock as they stopped walking. "It isn't as random as you think. You see, you...and Yuki...are both so wonderful. But Yuki admitted that he has feelings for me, but I couldn't give my heart to him unless I asked you how you may have felt...and...I guess I should give you a minute to digest that, eh?" Tohru giggled. She was a little light-headed from talking so fast.

Kyou looked off into the distance, answering, "You showed me I was worth something...that I could be loved by someone. So yeah, I guess I do love you. But it isn't like that damn rat. I've never...**wanted** you." He blushed a brilliant red. "But...but you're family, Tohru. A sister." His unusual eyes drifted back to her. "I knew Yuki...damn rat...would say something to you. He always has to win." He seemed frustrated by that, but smiled warmly.

Tohru understood Kyou enough to get what he meant. "So...Yuki can win this round. That can't change anything we already have, even if **he** tries to." Kyou's hair brisled at the thought of Akito.

Tohru couldn't believe it. Kyou had just solved the problem she had been battling for months. "Kyou...that is the best thing you ever said. Wow, Kyou." She giggled, and in her giddiness getting carried away...POOF

"You taught me to be this way. I'll always be there when you need me...to talk and stuff. Always." The orange tabby cat looked up at her, eyes burning. He meant that.

Tohru found Yuki during a break between classes. She wanted to tell him, and had this sudden confidence to. "Yuki, I'm sure you know what I said to Kyou this morning. And...he gave me my answer." Yuki's eyes widened. "I'm ready to choose. I can say 'I love you' without feeling guilty." She was so excited. He leaned forward to fix a loose piece of hair, and touched her yellow ribbons lightly. He smiled with watery eyes, and kissed her. It was just a peck, but it held his answer. And peeking from around the corner was Tohru's ever-faithful guardian with carrot hair. He smiled for her, even if he felt a pang of disappointment. But this was the way it should be. They'd both get her. What made him so calm? Of course. He had helped Tohru. Finally, there was a way to repay her for being there for him: being there for her.


	3. Chapter 3: Not As it Should Be

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Furuba. (As far as copyrights go. I have 3 books.) so all the characters and some references to the actual manga in this fic belong to Natsuki Takaya.

Chapter 3: Not As it Should Be

In the early morning light, Yuki's eyes opened subconsciously. He rubbed the crusty sleep from them (Yes, even the flawless Prince Yuki has eye gookies.) and managed to adjust to the brightly lighted room. The sun glowed upon his stirring form as he got up. Everything came mechanically this early in the morning.

Yuki stumbled downstairs, and was greeted by the smell of Tohru's cooking. He followed it into the kitchen, and like a missile, found Tohru. He rested his head on her shoulder and nuzzled her. Tohru gave a surprised squeak as tiny shivers went up her spine. "Oh! Yuki-kun, it's only you! You scared me!" She giggled, "Good Morning!"

"Ah, don't even bother talking to him. He's still asleep at this hour." Kyou said, watching the pair with a sort of disgust as he got milk from the fridge. "Oh! Good Morning to you as well, Kyou-kun! Um..." she looked around. "Where's Shigure?" She wondered aloud. Yuki, who was somehow miraculously brought back from the far reaches of the universe, simply answered, "He went out early to get something. He said he'd be back for breakfast."

His theory was proven by the sound of the front door opening. "I'm Hoooh-ooooomme!" Shigure said in his annoying sing-song voice. "Just in time for our beloved flower's home-cooked meal." Pleased with his impeccable timing, he sat down to read the newspaper. "So...where were you, Shigure?" Tohru asked, "Um! As long as it isn't something secret! You don't have to answer me if it makes you uncomfortable or if it's none of my business! Eh?" She panicked, hoping she wasn't being rude.

"Well, if you must know..." Shigure looked seductively at her, but before he could finish his innuendo, he received a swift knock on the head. "Shut up. You don't speak to her like that, ya damn perv!" Kyou shouted. "Talk to her normally!"

"Ouch. That hurt." Shigure mournfully rubbed the pink lump on his head. "Stupid Cat. You should know that he's vulgar to anyone. Normal for him is that perverted yipping he does." Yuki snapped. Already they were annoying him. He frowned, and Tohru felt the tension bursting.

"It's none of your damn business, rat-boy!" Kyou retorted. He hated how Yuki could act so high-and-mighty about everything. "Just shut up until you know what you're talking about! Shigure giving Tohru crap isn't of your concern."

"Actually, it is. Don't forget whose girlfriend you're talking about. Stupid cat. Baka neko." Yuki loved pointing this out. Tohru blushed profusely. He had never admitted blatantly that he was going out with her. But he had gone too far. "Tohru...isn't your property. You'll NEVER own her." Kyou's crimson eyes burned, and Yuki's violet ones flashed in response to the death glare. They got to their feet, and Tohru intervened. "NO! I won't have you two fighting over me! Please you must stop fighting!" Tohru babbled in her panic. She waved the knife in her hand like it was a flag. "Tohru, I think you need to calm down..." Shigure said upon seeing the cat & mouse's frightened looks.

"Tohru-san ... put it down ..." Yuki stepped over and removed the weapon from her hand. He held her hand gently. "I'll promise to stop. For now, let's just get to school." They left, Kyou following a millisecond later. But he kept a respectful distance, out of hearing range. He was so left out now that they were together. He** hated** it.

"Tohru-san, wait for me after school, 'kay? I have a brief meeting with student council and it will only take a few minutes. Meet me outside the door...where the hallways intersect." She nodded. He grabbed her hand, and smiled. She squeezed it and smiled back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're going out with WHO!" Arisa was so surprised at Tohru's announcement that she almost fell out of her seat. "It isn't that surprising, Arisa..." Saki said calmly. "But The Prince Yuki Fan Club will be out for her BLOOD!" Arisa screamed. "Yes, we must protect her..." Saki's eyes flashed threateningly. "Tohru, you must be careful...if they or Yuki do anything to you, we want to know immediately." They exchanged a meaningful glance, touching their fingers together. A bead of sweat formed on Tohru's head.

"Um...I'm sure that won't happen..." Tohru fumbled, becoming a little conscious of her friends making a scene. "So...how's Orange Top taking it?" Uo-chan questioned suspiciously.

"Better than I expected! He's become more of a brother to me...and he accepts that..." Tohru chirped happily, hiding her worry for Kyou. _'He still gets jealous of Yuki, though. Mom, does he really accept it like I think he does?'_ "I got to go! See you!" She left quickly.

"I'm still not sure about her dating that boy. He has insides churning with chaos, and still has not found himself." Hana-chan wore a look of placid worry. '_He is trying to find something that can't be found by himself.'_ "Yea, but she does soften him. He's much less snooty than before. Less...preoccupied." Arisa pointed out. Saki smiled. "That is comforting. Even now I sense she is healing his bad spots..." she drifted off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru waited in the silent hallway. She had been doing so for the past 15 minutes, but was not impatient. She drifted into thought. _'Me and Yuki should do something together. It never seems like we're even speaking. Nothing has changed between us...'_ It was a sunny day, and she was enjoying its warmth streaming in on her, when it was blocked by shadow.

"Tohru Honda, you are a witch. How dare you...How DARE you?" She knew immediately that it was Motoko Minagawa-san, but turned around anyway, and the reps of the PYFC ambushed her. They quickly had her bound and gagged, and dragged her back to their "room" down the hall.

The room was really just a classroom that was rarely used, but it was full of items that made it look like a gift shop, only creepier. Yuki clips, hats, pins, masks, cups and cookie jars were lined up neatly in back. Tohru wondered if anyone actually knew their level of obsession. But her thoughts were interrupted by the knock of a gavel as the meeting was brought to order. There was a role call, and then the rules were recited and written on the chalkboard:

You many never enter the Prince's house.

You may never touch the Prince's belongings.

You may only speak to the Prince when accompanied by at least two other members.

Address him as follows:

3rd /4th years- Yuki 2nd years- Prince Yuki

1st years- Prince Yuki Sohma

"The trial of Tohru Honda has now come to order. Will the defendant come forward." Motoko ordered a rep to remove Tohru's binds, and another to rip the duct tape from her mouth. She whimpered at the pain. "Why are you going out with the Prince?" They questioned.

"He asked me. He said he's always liked me, but we've been good friends up until then." Tohru whispered, "I turned him down at first..." They gasped at what she had just said. '_How dare she turn down the Prince? She plays mind games and leaves him upset!' _ "And...why were you such good friends?" Tohru bit her lip. She would never tell them her personal memories involving the Sohma curse, or the things Yuki had confided in her. "I..I can't tell you that." She mumbled.

"You must! You are on trial, Tohru Honda!" Motoko snapped, and continued, "Because of your selfish ways..." She got up, and the reps moved closer to Tohru, trying to intimidate her.

"But... nobody can help being selfish sometimes. We are born with an instinct to want. And some..." Tohru paused to look at the girls pointedly, "some of us never stop. But what good is wanting something so hard that you only push it away? Why would you want to torture yourselves with a longing for something you can't have?" Tohru questioned to herself, and the girls were hypnotized by her sermon. "Huh?" They managed to squeak angrily. Tohru went on. "What I'm saying is, once you have Yuki, you can stop wanting. But you have put him up on such a high shelf of worship that you can no longer reach him to get him back down again. He's too high of status for anyone in your eyes. He's too far for you to appreciate his flaws as much as his qualities. You can't see the things that make him Yuki, and although you worship him as perfect, you lost what makes him who he is." Tohru looked up from her lap to make eye contact with the four shocked statues of the PYFC. She was right. "That's not how it should be." She said, shaking her head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki had begun to worry as to where Tohru was. He knew she hadn't gone home, because at the promised meeting place, right at his feet, was her backpack. He searched the classrooms...all empty. But he heard muffled talking, and followed it. He found the source, but stopped at the door to listen and watch through the window in the door. Motoko was standing on a chair, looking frightened. She pointed at Tohru. "You...you witch. Tohru Honda, how dare you lecture us! How could you possibly go on like that, when you don't even know about us? You'll be sorry! Punished!" She shrieked. The fan club reps surrounded Tohru.

"NO!" Yuki burst into the classroom. Tohru watched in silent awe at his intensity. Her eyes were full to the brim with tears. His slate gray hair whipped about his face with the wind from the sudden motion. His violet eyes flashed with stern anger and concern for her.

"Prince...Yuki-sama..." The fan club recoiled from Tohru, slowly shrinking away from her chair. Yuki stepped protectively in front of her. "You will not hurt Tohru-san! Or any other student, for that matter! What were you thinking?" He searched their frightened faces, and found Motoko's. His eyes got even scarier. "Minagawa-san, I'm especially disappointed with you, leading these younger girls into this." She was on the verge of tears. "Buh-but Prince Yuki!" She blubbered, but to no avail. She cried, but no one made a move to comfort her.

Yuki took the opportunity to look around the room. It was...it was **scary. **It was that kind of sick obsession that would make Ayame's day. The fierce anger was overcome by embarrassment. "W-what is all...of this?" He choked out, turning red. Tohru was the only one who could answer. "I think this is where your fan club meets, Yuki. They really do like you...it's like a shrine..." she mumbled, taking in the fan club reps' embarrassment. The Prince moved to the shelves, touching the clingies, the postcards, the T-shirts and hats. '_Where did they get this? It's officially creepy...that they've been stalking me. It's...It's...' _"It's got to go." He said finally. He suddenly felt a little sorry for them. "All of it has got to stop, okay?" He looked to them, and his cheeks turned rosy. "Look, I know you all really like me and all, but I don't feel comfortable having a fan club. It's weird." He said flatly. He could tell that the reps really didn't want to hear him say this, but it was the only way they'd listen. "I can't say that I feel the same way. Tohru-san is special to me. You can't keep chasing people away from me. It just isn't necessary." They looked mortified, but they snuck a death glare towards Tohru. They solemnly nodded like bobble heads. Motoko mustered up enough courage to finally speak. "But why, Yuki? Why her?" Motoko's eyes glanced over Tohru, and she wrinkled her nose as if the air had suddenly become rotten. "Yuki..." Tohru didn't want to give these girls information. She protested with the look on her face.

Yuki sighed. "No, they should probably know." _'This is the only way_ _that they'll stop harassing you.'_ He took a deep breath, prepared to tell them enough without telling the curse story. "Tohru needed somewhere to stay while her grandfather's house was being redone. You see, she's an orphan, but took the responsibility of living by herself in a tent in the woods." The girls looked at Tohru with a new pity, and she looked at her feet, embarrassed by her past. Yuki continued, "Me, Kyou and my older cousin live in a house near there, and found her. She was sick, so we took her in about 3 years ago. She decided to stay with us as a housekeeper even after the renovations were done...permanently." He finished. The girls looked sullen, but put on a fake face of defeat, and said, "Okay, we'll stop. You're right, Prince Yuki-san. It shouldn't be this way." Motoko smiled weakly, but with a new understanding. _'No. I hate to admit it, but they're right. But I_ _won't give up that easily. Perhaps we should lie low for a while, but it's obvious that the witch has already used her evil spells on Yuki. I won't give up...not when he needs me more than ever.'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki and Tohru walked home together, hand in hand. But there was a silence. Finally, Tohru broke it. "Yuki...maybe this isn't such a good idea. Maybe we...maybe we shouldn't date." She whispered, pained by her own words. Yuki turned to her, shock in his eyes. "If that was the fan club's reaction, imagine Akito's when he finds out. My memory will eventually get erased. I just know it." She sobbed.

"I can't believe it. Does the almighty Tohru actually doubt herself?" Yuki said, but he wasn't joking around. "Tohru, don't be so afraid of Akito. He may be sneaky...and cruel...he tortured me for my entire childhood. But Akito doesn't think ahead. He doesn't expect many of the things we may do. And last time, I know you changed him...just a little. Just be yourself, Tohru, and you have nothing to fear." He smiled, and she looked up at him as he finished. "And even if it doesn't change anything -- even if your memory is erased nonetheless – I'll find you, Tohru. I'll find you, and I'll help you create new memories. I'll bring you back." He promised, and his eyes said that he meant it. He kissed her, told her that he would die for her. And a certain cat watched the scene from the roof, and could only worry about them. His role in Tohru's life would be taken over, and he knew it.


	4. Chapter 4: Never Let Go

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Furuba (As far as copyrights go. I have 3 books.) so all the characters and some references to the actual manga in this fic belong to Natsuki Takaya.

**Chapter 4: Never Let Go**

**Kyou's POV**

'_It was raining when I woke up. As if anything could make my life lower. At one point, I would've been comforted by her. But now...she doesn't even remember to say hello. Let's stay together. What kind of damn lie is that now? She does everything with that damn rat, all the time! And he'd been there too...on a day so much like today...trying to hold me down so she could lie to my face. Just like my damn mother did. She may have cared. I may have believed her. But things changed...and now...we've been torn apart. I was stupid to think this wouldn't happen. But I guess I was in denial or something. Dammit! It makes me so mad just thinking of how stupid I was...telling her I didn't love her. I didn't want to love her...because...because...I wanted her to be happy. That was all that mattered then. Love sucks, or so they say. But if that's true, then there's proof that Karma exists too, right? Ah, no, you're being stupid. No. Nothin' comes around for a Sohma. It just sucks no matter what. Unless you're a damn rat.'_

Kyou stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen. But he didn't get any further. Yuki and Tohru were in the middle of a good morning kiss. Nowadays, they celebrated breathing with a kiss. Kyou was frozen to the spot. Rage filled every inch of him. Acidic nausea filled his throat and numbed his tense muscles. His hearing was blotted out by a deafening ringing. But he broke free by spinning on his heels and running out. Thank god they didn't see him. If they had seen...he didn't want to go there. But he ran, dodging each puddle. He collapsed into the wet mud out of sheer exhaustion. He pulled himself up to a tree. '_Dammit. What kind of coward am I, running away? But...she's happy. So I don't need to worry. She's happy..._' Kyou's nose ... his ears...his eyes...they all burned as he held back the tears. His voice cracked and he gasped for air. The tears broke their dam, streaming like rivers down his face. They dropped onto his clenched fists, along with the steady beat of the rain. "Damn them!" He swore. Again, more forcefully, until it was a shout. "DAMN THEM!"

"Kyou?" A soft voice broke through to his ears. "Kyou, what's wrong?" She stood by him, watching with wide-eyed concern. "Why...why are you crying?" Kagura wrapped her arms around him tenderly, only to be brushed off. "Dammit, shut up!" He yelled. "It's none of your damn business." She grabbed the collar of his shirt. "What do you MEAN it's none of my business? I love you, don't I?" She calmed down a little. "I mean, if you're always there for me, Kyou, shouldn't I offer you the same courtesy? Shouldn't I be able to give proof that I love you so much?" She began to cry. "NO! It's enough that you're always being a pain in my ass, but then...they have to go and...go and...DAMMIT! Damn them! Who the hell needs them, or me? Tohru probably just wants me to get a clue that I should bug off and get the hell away. Even if she's too polite to say it to my face, she doesn't want me around anymore..." He muttered.

"That's NOT TRUE." Kagura looked up. "Tohru loves everybody, Kyou. And who cares if Yuki is going out with her? It doesn't mean that she can only love one person at a time. She talks about you, you know. She kept saying how relieved she was that you wouldn't be hurt. Because that's all that mattered to her. That you wouldn't get hurt." Kagura knew all about unrequited love. "Love...love shows how you care. Sometimes it's blocked...but knowing that they care deep down...that's what can keep you going. I love you, Kyou. Even if you don't feel that way, I know you'll be there. That nothing will ever make us let go."

"Kyou? Kyou!" Tohru ran up. "I'm so sorry if I upset you! I don't know what made you so angry back there...but..." She hated to see him so upset, but she was puzzled.

"I'm fine. Tohru, I care about you... a lot. I lied when I said you were a sister, because you're so much more. And, dammit, even if that damn rat has you, I still want us to stay together. But, I guess running away ruins my chances." He blushed, but was still angry. '_Well it's not like I can yell at her! Dammit this is hard!'_

"But Kyou...you said you didn't mind! I suppose I was selfish to spend all the time with Yuki...but everybody's selfish. How can we know what others want unless we complain a little. Tell me what's on your mind...so we can stay together. Me, you...Kagura...everyone! We all have to stay together! My mom always said that you can only get far if you have someone there for you. When you reach for a star, you get closer to it if someone holds you up high. So if you fall, they can catch you. You trust them to never let go. And so you have a reason to reach for a star in the first place. A reason to keep going. So I will never let go, Kyou." She promised simply, wrapped up in her own thoughts. Kyou and Kagura exchanged smiles. A close-knit family. Kagura insisted the whole way back that she simply had to meet Tohru's school friends. "Everyone should get close enough to each other that you can reach out a hand when you need one." She said finally. And Tohru agreed. It would be something to do in the near future.


End file.
